eberronfandomcom-20200222-history
Aundair
| government = Monarchy | population = 2,000,000 | races = | religions = Silver Flame, Sovereign Host | imports = | exports = Wine, cheese, grains, agriculture, books | alignment = }} Aundair is one of the five nations of the original Kingdom of Galifar. Although much of its western forest territory has now become the Eldeen Reaches, Aundair still possesses beautiful swaths of fertile fields that supply the nations of Khorvaire with food and fine wines, while large institutions of higher learning output scholars and knowledge. Geography Much of Aundair's boundaries are marked by natural geographical features. The Wynarn River and Lake Galifar in the west, The Blackcaps to the south, the Eldeen Bay in the north, and Scions Sound and Aundair River in the northwest. The only border not so demarcated is that between Aundair and Thrane, its neighbor to the east. Breland sits to the south and the newly formed Eldeen Reaches borders the west. The Lightning Rail passes through the larger cities of Passage and Fairhaven while House Orien roadways network through to smaller cities and westward to the Eldeen Reaches. Thaliost, Aundair's former capital and the cradle of its culture was occupied by Thrane in The Last War. Much to the displeasure of Aundairian people, the Treaty of Thronehold left it in Thrane's possession. Society Aundair's people are a model of duality. Split between rugged hard working agriculturalists and learned, bookish individuals the "typical" Aundarian is anything but. Metropolises bustle with activity as two major dragonmarked house enclaves and two centers of learning draw heavy business, while solitary monasteries dot the landscape where monks live in almost complete solitude, rarely venturing from their homes. Aundair's temperate climate and fertile soil make it a haven for good farmland and Aundair's wine is especially well known across Khorvaire. Two great centers of learning reside in Aundair, The University of Wynarn and the floating city of arcane study Arcanix. Both of these institutions have suffered from a lack of students during the Last War, but admissions are increasing yearly. Aundairians are known for their somewhat arrogant attitudes. Although arrogance is hardly a trait unique in the Five Nations, the Aundarians learn at a young age the results of a strong will in competition with others. That is not to say that every Aundarian is stubborn, or thick-headed, but that they will not easily concede a point they believe to be right, and indeed public duels have become a staple of Aundarian society; so much that many Aundarians have adopted names for specific maneuvers and styles used in duels. Aundair is big and roads network throughout the nation making travel easy. Most Aundarians live away from major cities in farmlands, but still remain connected to their local cities and towns; thus Aundarian horsemanship is second only to the elves of Valenar. Power groups * The Dust Motes * House Lyrandar * House Orien * House Cannith * The Knights Arcane * The Royal Family ** The Aundair Triumvirate * The Arcane Congress ** Mosaic Committee * Nobles and Vassal Lords Fashion Many Aundairians are very fashion-conscious, more so than the people of the other nations of Khorvaire. At the forefront of modern fashion trends are the nobles who wear bright colors, feathered hats, long skirts, coats or cloaks, and ruffled or puffy sleeves. The lower class cannot afford to keep up with the trends set by the nobles. However, most own at least one fashionable outfit which they preserve for special occasions; these outfits are often outdated by a generation or two. Religion Like most nations of Khorvaire the majority worship the Sovereign Host however, the purified of Aundair are unique calling themselves Puritans. Puritans are far more fanatical than most other members of the Silver Flame. The reason for this is Aundair's resentment towards Thrane and the Silver Flame after spending many years at war with each other. National Anthem Aundair's national anthem is March of Tensin and the lyrics are as follows. History Pre-Galifar In -1502 CY the humans who had spread over Khorvaire formed five distinct settlements. These settlements would become the Five Nations of Thaliost (Aundair), Wroat (Breland), Metrol (Cyre), Karrnath, and Daskara (Thrane). Thaliost would expand south and west from the area around the city of the same name and eventually become Aundair. In -802 CY the Mark of Handling appeared among humans in Thaliost. The Last War During the last war, Aundair spent most of its time in warfare against either Thrane or Karrnath, and the loss of Thaliost to Thrane bristles Aundairian national pride to this day. During the Last War, the Eldeen Reaches seceded from Aundair, causing the nation to lose one half of its total area, along with one fifth of its population. The Knights Arcane bravely fought for Aundair, along with peasant militias. Aundairian military tactics emphasized maneuver with light cavalry, with magical support from wands. Cities and settlements Other notable features * Aundair River * Chanthwood * The Crying Fields * Daskara Pass * Eldritch Groves * Fairhold * The Gray Wood * Lake Galifar * The Starpeaks ** Starpeaks Observatory * Whisper Rock & Whisper Woods Notable Aundairians *Karmos Render *Queen Aurala ir'Wynarn *Queen Barvette ir'Wynarn Trivia Aundair shares some similarities with France. Notes References * * * Category:Geography Category:Khorvaire Category:Aundair Category:Five Nations Category:The Last War Category:Kingdom of Galifar Category:Nations of Eberron Category:Former Galifaran States Category:Treaty of Thronehold nations